


Gone So Long

by lisavslisa



Series: The Adventures of Harrah [3]
Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, range rover sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisavslisa/pseuds/lisavslisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wasn’t about to lie and tell you that being away from Harry wasn’t hard. Everything about it was as difficult as you could imagine. We were still in that lovey-dovey, toe-curling, fun-loving stage of our relationship, and I just wanted that, every day, with him. But I was the girlfriend of a musician who was in a band that was currently in the midst of global domination. There were some set-backs, like not seeing him whenever I wanted, and not being able to fall asleep in his arms. But thanks to technology and the World Wide Web, there was texting and Skype. While he was away there were plenty of nights where our conversations turned more toward the realm of x-rated. But nothing would ever compare to what it felt like to be x-rated with Harry in person. It was a struggle every day that he was gone. But I was certain that when he finally returned, the reward would be extra sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone So Long

**_August 2013_ **

 

Two months.

 

It had been two months since Harry had been gone on his sold out tour with his band. Two months and Sarah had only seen him through Skype dates and pictures posted of him on the internet. Two months wasn’t a long time in the grand scheme of things, but they had only been dating for six months, and that was one-third of the whole time they had been together. So two months felt like an eternity to them both.

 

Sure Harry had invited Sarah to come with him – or even to just visit him on tour, but unfortunately there was never a time that really worked out for her to just fly out. She had summer credits at school that she had already signed up and paid for. There wasn’t a way that she could just skip out, no matter how badly they both wanted her to. They knew that they just had to wait it out and eventually they would be back in each other’s arms.

 

After two months, Sarah was ready for Harry to just be home. And by _home_ it was New York that was in reference, because New York City wasn’t his _home_ , it was just the place he lived when he wasn’t _home_ in Cheshire. Sarah liked to think that his home was with her, because she knew that Harry always felt like home to her. No matter where she was, she always felt content in his embrace. And there was nothing on earth that Sarah wanted more than to have Harry back in her arms.

 

But unfortunately for them, Sarah was stuck in upstate New York, house sitting for her parents while they were gone away on vacation. And for three days – three _excruciating_ extra days after Harry arrived back in NYC, Sarah would be the one who was _gone_ , away from him.

 

………

 

As Sarah lay in her childhood bed wrapped in only a scant robe after having just gotten out of the shower, she thought of how odd it was to be contemplating sexting her boyfriend in the room that she had grown up in. What would her younger self think about the scandalous woman that she turned out to be? She liked to think that she’d be proud, having bagged a guy that was practically untouchable – a guy that millions of girls lusted after around the world. Sarah let a smile cross her face thinking about the fact that she had been one of only a few lucky girls who have seen Harry in all of his glory. And picturing him naked was not helping her refrain from starting up a sext conversation whatsoever. But Harry was always one step ahead of her. Her phone chimed in her hands and she saw the awaiting text message from her beloved.

_H: I don’t like being back here without you._

Sarah’s entire face lit up as she read it. He missed her. She always loved getting confirmation of his feelings for her because most of the time their relationship just seemed so surreal.

 

_S: Believe me, I don’t like the idea of you being back w/o me there._

_H: So then maybe you should come back home :/_

_S: I’ve been saying the same thing to you for the past 2 mths!_

_H: I know.. our timing sux :/_

_S: Only 2 more days. Don’t go flying off again before I see you. I might explode._

_H: I do have something to do outside of the city tho._

_S: WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!?_

_H: you_

_S: What does that mean?_

_H: Come outside._

Sarah’s head snapped up to her window as soon as she read the text, but it didn’t take long for her to realize that the view from the window looked out over the backyard, not out front.

 

_S: Do not play with me._

_H: I’m not playing._

 

“Harry!” She yelped out as she scrambled off of the bed, rather unladylike.

 

The bath robe she had been wearing since her shower nearly a half an hour earlier, hung loosely on her body until she tightened the belt around it as she dashed toward the bedroom door. Her head was a damp mess on top of her head, pulled up into a sloppy bun, but she didn’t care. There was a likely possibility that Harry was outside, and she couldn’t help remind herself that Harry had seen her in all forms during their six months together – she wasn’t about to scare him away looking the way that she did.

 

Sarah took the stairs down two at a time and threw open the front door. The late August air was sticky as it hugged her skin, but she didn’t mind because as soon as she looked up she saw the familiar Range Rover parked in her parent’s driveway.

 

“No way.” Sarah breathed out as an excited smile turned up her lips.

 

The whole sext conversation that she had previously wanted to have didn’t stand a chance when there was a possibility of _real_ sex lingering in the air. And as Sarah ran down the sidewalk toward the Range Rover, the driver side door opened revealing her very attractive, very _real_ boyfriend.

 

“Harry! _Jesus Christ_.” She nearly growled out as the sight of his face immediately did _things_ to her. He made her ravenous in mere seconds.

 

Harry’s lips turned up into a wide smile as he held open his arms for his girl. He was unsure of why she was swearing at him, but he liked the fierceness in her eyes. And when his arms finally wrapped around her he could feel the excitement vibrating off of her.

 

“ _Oh_ , Sarah.” He moaned, inhaling a scent that was all hers for the first time in months. It was like Heaven and Hell all wrapped up in one.

“I’ve missed you.” She sighed out, as her hands clasped the sides of his face before she crashed her lips against his.

“What are you even doing here?” She breathed out, looking at him with a light in her eyes that Harry had missed so incredibly much.

“I couldn’t go one more minute without you, love.” He told her, smirking in that half-smile way that drove Sarah crazy in the most glorious way.

“You drove all the way upstate for me?” Sarah said as both her voice and eyes softened from the loving gesture.

“I would have walked, but you’d probably make it back to the city before I made it here.” He said with a sarcastic smirk on his lips.

“Shut up.” She sniggered, smacking his arm lightly.

“Are you naked? Sar- _rahh_.” He cocked his eyebrow at her as he opened the front of her robe for just a peek.

“Harry!” She squeaked out, squirming in his arms.

“You are, you minx.” He snickered as he wrapped his arms completely around her body, pulling her flush against him.

“I was getting ready for bed.” She giggled, trying to hide the blush that was ravishing her face.

“Were you lying naked in your childhood bedroom thinking about me?” He cocked his eyebrow, really enjoying the images flooding his mind.

“How did you know?” She stood up straight, looking at him with the most seductive look he had ever seen. And it made him stand at attention – _all_ of him.

“Sarah Jane – my god, woman.” He groaned as he pulled her to him once again, sliding his hands down the sides of her nearly naked frame.

“I’ve _missed_ you.” She said, all breathy and sexualized, and it made his entire being ache for her.

“Ungh.” He groaned out as he leaned in to kiss her lips, immediately slipping his tongue into her mouth to tangle it with hers.

 

Sarah moaned into the kiss and it only helped fuel him. His left hand held her against his body as his right slid down her front, untying the belt on her robe before it dipped down, cupping around her sex.

 

“Harry.” She breathed against his lips, letting a giggled escape her lips.

“Fuck, Sarah.” He groaned as his first two fingers slipped smoothly inside of her.

“There are neighbors.” She said in more of a moan as she bit the puffy pink flesh of her bottom lip, her eyes scanning quickly around the houses that lined her parent’s street.

“They can watch.” He said, letting out a husky chuckle.

“You’re naughty.” She said as she clung to the fabric of her robe, making sure it didn’t slip open.

“It’s gonna rain.” He breathed out just as Sarah felt the first drop of rain hit her face.

“Are you a weather man now?” She sniggered as Harry slipped his fingers out of her body and wrapped both of his arms tightly around her again.

“It’s been threatening my whole drive up here. I’m surprised I made it before the storm rolled in.” He told her as the rain began to fall a little bit harder, wetting the pavement that they were standing on.

“Are you coming in?” She smirked at him.

“Is that an open invitation?” He quirked his eyebrow, giving her a sexual little smile. She just narrowed her eyes playfully at his sarcasm.

“What? You weren’t referring me to me coming inside you?” Harry snickered as he leaned back into the car, taking a seat in the driver side.

“Vulgar boy.” Sarah hissed at him.

“Come in here.” Harry said as he clicked the button that made the seat slide backward, giving his much more leg room.

“In there… with you?” She cocked her eyebrow, questioning his intentions.

“Yes. In here… with me.” He chuckled, pulling on her wrist.

“And what do you having in mind, Mr. Styles?” She giggled lightly as she did what he asked and pulled herself up into the truck with him in the small space, just as the rain began to soak everything and anything it touched.

 

Harry didn’t have time to answer because moments after he shut the car door, he was pulling her flush against him, kissing her until they were so deprived of oxygen that they were forced to pull apart.

 

Sarah could feel how turned on Harry was beneath her and it took her mind and body to places that she couldn’t even fathom in this realm, and without even thinking, her hips began to roll against him. Harry’s mouth dropped open slightly, letting out a breathy groan, which pleased her quite nicely, especially when he wrapped his fingers around her bare butt cheeks and helped push her along.

 

“Have you ever had car sex, Mr. Styles?” Sarah breathed in his ear before pulling back to gage his reaction.

 

Harry cocked his eyebrow slightly at her. He didn’t want to hurt her feelings, but he indeed had had car sex before – a girlfriend or two ago. He wouldn’t say the words aloud, but he could tell that Sarah saw them written all over his face.

 

“Have you ever had _Range Rover_ sex before?” She revised her words, trying her best to let his reaction roll off her shoulders, even though she felt the sting of girlfriend’s past as he looked at her.

 

She didn’t like to think about the girls he previously gave himself to, because it only dragged her down. She wanted to make the best out of the time she got with him. Pettiness was not a luxury that they could afford.

 

“No. Never _Range Rover_ sex.” Harry breathed out, as his smile took on a life of its own.

“Well, can I be your first?” She smirked, biting her at her bottom lip, acting slightly shy, which only turned Harry on more.

“Sar- _rahhh_.” He groaned as he slipped his hands smoothly into the front of her robe, sliding it down her shoulder blades.

Sarah let the fabric drop down her arms and fall away from her body completely as she sat on his lap. She was completely bared to him and there was something completely liberating about it.

 

“You are perfect.” He whispered as his palms cupped her flawless breasts, just as their mouths met again.

 

Sarah continued to idly roll her hips against Harry’s hardness, and he was sure to lose it if they continued on like they were. And there was nothing more that Harry wanted then to fuck his beautiful girlfriend right in the front seat of his prized Range Rover.

 

“Sarah, you’re gonna make me cum like a pre-adolescent little git.” Harry chuckled against her lips as he stilled her motions with his hands on her hips.

“Then, by all means…” She giggled, pulling back as she began to unbutton the black skinny jeans that hugged his frame.

“I don’t know how you manage to put all of _this_ —” Sarah said, sliding her hand up Harry’s hard-on through his pants.

“—into these tiny pants.” She giggled as she pretty much excavated his penis out of the top of his underwear.

“I do what I’ve gotta do.” Harry chuckled as Sarah began stroking her hand up and down his sensitive shaft.

 

The rain was coming down in waves, adding to the adventure that they seemed to be having inside the Range Rover. It was the perfect setting, in both of their minds, for their sneaky little romp under the noses of Sarah’s parent’s entire neighborhood.

 

“I _was_ thinking about you in my childhood bedroom, Harry. I was thinking about how badly I had missed this – being with you.” Sarah breathed against his lips as she quietly stroked him.

“I was going to text you and tell you how I was naked and how badly I wanted you.” She continued to toy with him – in more ways than one.

“ _Ungh_.” Harry moaned out as he sat there motionless, under her complete and utter control.

 

He wanted to fuck her. He wanted to fuck her more than anything, but god damn it, her hand on his cock had taken ahold of his depravity too and he couldn’t seem to shake loose.

 

“But you never cease to surprise me. And the feeling of being in your arms right now, of touching you is so much better than touching myself at the thought of you.” She added, literally making Harry’s penis ache with her words. Just thinking about Sarah pleasuring herself was like a sexual fantasy all on its own.

“ _Jesus Christ_.” Harry breathed out, knowing that he needed to get it in before he spat his load across her bare chest.

 

His hands fell away from her only to push his jeans and underwear down his hips. Sarah knelt of either side of his thighs as he successfully dropped his pants. He knew that the image of her naked frame hovering over him, her breasts hung in his face, would be imprinted in his mind of the rest of eternity. And he couldn’t help it – his hands came up to squeeze and manipulate the flesh of her breasts in them, before he took a few moments to suckle each one. Sarah moaned above him, throwing her head back slightly as she dropped her body back down against his now bare thighs.

 

“Be naked. Please be naked.” Sarah said breathlessly, her words coming out almost desperate as she pawed at the hem of his black v-neck.

“Yes, ma’am.” He chuckled lightly as he tugged at the neck of his shirt and somehow maneuvered the garment off of his body.

 

Sarah’s hands immediately slid up and down his bare chest, appreciating the warmness of his skin.

 

“I find every inch of your body attractive.” Sarah breathed out as she leaned down to connect her lips to the tiny beauty marks that freckled the skin on his neck and upper chest.

“You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Harry said in his husky deep voice.

“Make love to me.” Sarah said, as her lips grazed over his.

 

Harry’s lips pressed hard against hers, tightening his grip on her. His over-zealousness caused Sarah’s body to push back against the steering wheel, making the sound of the horn erupt noisily through the rough sounds of the rain.

 

Their bodies stiffened together before giggles bubbled out from both of their lips.

 

“Watch yourself.” Harry sniggered.

“Me? That was you.” Sarah laughed, shoving him backwards against the seat.

 

Harry couldn’t help but laugh. He loved their give and take. They were just seconds away from fucking each other’s brains out and now they were goofing around. The dynamic that they share was different than anything that he ever had with any of the other girls he called ‘girlfriend’. And he was certain that even if things ended with Sarah tomorrow, or even sometime down the road, that he would hold her in his heart with much regard and respect.

 

“Don’t ever leave me.” He breathed out seriously, pulling her lips back against his.

 

Sarah couldn’t help the goose bumps that prickled across her skin with his words. He had said it so seriously, and it was so out of the blue. It made her think that he really meant it, and that made her feelings toward him cement even more.

 

She kissed him a little deeper, loved him a little longer, just to show him that she wasn’t going anywhere. And once they were breathless again, Sarah gripped onto him once again, quietly pulling herself up only to slide slowly down atop him.

 

Harry’s breathing shuddered against her mouth as she did so, and it made a smile turn up her lips as she sank perfectly down, taking him all the way in.

 

When Sarah began rolling her hips against Harry, pleasure engulfed all of his senses, and he was completely lost in her. Everything seemed to fall in place – the quiet pattering of the rain, the hitching of their breathing, the thumping of their heartbeats. Sarah’s rhythm was unparalleled as she seemed to go faster and faster with each breath that they took.

 

Harry wanted to hold on, for her. He kept telling himself not to lose his shit before she got a chance to get off, but it was nearly impossible to hold back. Sarah had pulled out all the stops that night. And he loved seeing that side of her – the vixen in her. He loved being the one to bring it out.

 

“Oh god.” Sarah moaned as she threw her head back, holding herself up by placing her hands on his thighs as she rocked back and forth on top of him.

 

The light of the garage lights through the windshield were haloing around her, making her look almost spiritual. She was the most beautiful thing to Harry. His very own Angel.

 

He slid his palms up her chest before slipping his fingers through her long brown hair, tucking it back behind her shoulders. His hands gentle slid down the sides of her face before he leaned in kissing her lips once again.

 

He was so close – he knew this. He was so close to coming to his end and he didn’t want any of this to end.

 

“Sarahh.” He said breathlessly, pulling her to his body again to still her.

“What, baby?” She panted out as her wide eyes looked back into his.

“Backseat. I want to… in the backseat.” He told her, leaning in to kiss her lips again.

“Backseat? Okay.” She nodded, immediately crawling off of him into the backseat, the view of her bare ass tempting him further.

 

A low grunt-like growl expelled from his throat as he kicked completely out of his pants and followed her back, where she was already sprawled out on her back like a perfect little package that was all for him.

 

Every single window in the SUV was fogged over, and it was erotic and pleasing to Harry, knowing that it was the cause of their love-making.

 

“Mmm, Sar- _rahhh_.” He growled out as his palms slid smoothly up her milky white thighs.

 

Sarah loved when he enunciated her name like that. It did things to her – it get her juices flowing to hear the passion in his voice. And she was desperately ready to have Harry meet her needs once again after a two month absence.

 

“Come here.” She breathed out, reaching out to pull him down on top of her.

 

Harry entered her against swiftly, pushing in at a whole new angle, and Sarah felt him everywhere. His long thrusts were pure torture as his body suspended above hers like a sexual God of some sort. Her body trembled below his, nearly ready to burst at the seams. She wanted it so badly. She _needed_ it – like she needed air to breathe.

 

“ _Please_.” She begged as her hands wrapped around his rib cage, her blunt fingertips digging into the flesh of his back.

 

Harry took it as a good omen, and began to thrust a little bit harder, going a little bit deeper to get her off. And when her body began to writhe perfectly below his, he knew that she was close. He could feel his own orgasm creeping further and further toward fruition. And it was only then that he realized that he couldn’t hear the rain anymore.

 

“Oh, Harry.” Sarah moaned out as her back arched off of the leather seat as her orgasm took over her entire body.

 

Harry loved watching her come. He loved the way her skin filled with goose bumps, and the way that her nipples hardened to tiny little tips, and the way that breathing shuddered in her throat. She was the perfect sexual specimen, and he loved being the reason for all of those things to come to life.

 

Harry’s thrusts took on a life of their own as his own orgasm began is fast decent up and out of his body. It was like an exorcist that he wanted to have over and over again. He love all the pleasure that being with Sarah gave him. And every time with her was as special as the next.

 

Once Harry’s brain regained normal function, he let his arms give out so that his sticky flesh slid perfectly against Sarah’s. Their breathing was wild as they lay in each other’s arms, and it felt so close to perfect, even in the sauna that they had created inside the large vehicle.

 

“I like Range Rover sex.” Sarah breathed out, and Harry could hear the vibrating of her words through her chest where his head rest again.

“I like car sex with _you_.” He said emphasizing the word to make her really realize that nobody else mattered but her. None of the other women meant anything because his heart only saw her.

 

Sarah giggled, and Harry heart the rumbling in her chest before he poked his head up to look down in her eyes. Sarah’s giggling halted almost immediately when she saw the seriousness in his eyes.

 

“I—” Harry croaked out, his voice cracking slightly.

 

Sarah’s eyebrows furrowed slightly at him as the ghost of a smile tugged up her lips again.

 

“I’m in love with you.” Harry breathed out, saying it to her for the very first time.

“Harry…” Sarah squeaked out, feeling the immediate prickling of tears in her eyes.

“I love you, Sarah.” He said again, and it tugged hard at her heart.

“I-I love you too.” She purred out, feeling all the love in the world for him.

 

Harry’s lips came back down atop hers, leaving a hardened kiss on hers, and he felt perfect.

 

Everything felt perfect. Because it was.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [smile--styles.tumblr.com/](http://smile--styles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
